Haven
by CC the Destroyer
Summary: Little Haven Silt grew up in Hobbiton. She owned her own shop and never had any adventures or did anything unexpected - unless you count the misfortunate events with her two mischievous friends. But things change when you're thrust into the dangerous world and become part of the quest to save Middle-earth. Yeah, no pressure. Pippin/OC
1. Prologue

_**Hello all! Okay, first off, if you are just joining me, I am warning you right now that this is my first Lord of the Rings fic. But it's something that I've wanted to right for a very long time. Second, I will only continue this if you, the readers/reviewers, want me to.**_

_**THIS STROY WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF MOVIE DIALOGUE. Just throwing that out there beforehand. **_

**Disclaimer: Jinxx does not own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Every character belongs to him - except mine. Because Jinxx created her. And Jinxx would go to jail if she claimed to own it.**

**And Jinxx likes to talk in third person because it makes her feel good.**

* * *

**Prologue **

"_I amar prestar sen: han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae… a han noston ned wilith._

"The world is changed; I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air… much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.

"It began with the forging of the Great Rings: three were given to the Elves – immortal, wisest, fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords – great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine – nine Rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power. For within these Rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.

"But they were all of them deceived. For another Ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.

"One by one, the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. Victory was near!

"But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the Enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own.

"It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, and legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, in ensnared a new bearer.

"The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him. The Ring gave Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited.

"Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived; its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend.

"It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a Hobbit – Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

* * *

_**Of course all of you know that part. I just thougt it was necessary for the story.**_

_**Anyway, the adventure begins in 3... 2... 1 HIT THE NEXT BUTTON!**_

_**Oh and review if you want me to continue.**_


	2. Parties and Formal Goodbyes

_**I hope you all enjoy this! Because I'm having loads of fun writing it :) Tell me what you think of Haven! You know, once you get to know her a little!**_

**Disclaimer: Jinxx does not own Lord of the Rings. All the credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien because he is like god in his own way.**

**Haven is Jinxx's creation and intends for it to stay that way.**

**But all the ideas forming in her head if LotR did belong to her... Muahahahahah... -ahem-**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Parties and Formal Goodbyes **

"Peregrin Took, get your hands out of my flowerpots. That soil is meant for plants, not Hobbits," the red-haired Hobbit girl crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The Took boy removed his hands quickly and flushed a bright scarlet, "Oh Haven. Pleasure seeing you here," he said.

"This is _my _shop, Pippin," Haven sighed.

"Oh, really? I had no idea," he said. Haven was not sure if he was actually being serious.

"My name is on the sign out front," she said.

"Never noticed. Since when?"

Haven sighed and beckoned him to join her behind the checkout counter. She then pointed to the many hand painted flyers advertising her shop in bright colors.

"Ohh," Pippin nodded. Haven just rolled her eyes, deciding he was just trying to play the stupid game to get out of trouble.

"Why were you digging up my plants like some kind of dog?"

Pippin wiped his hands on his trousers, "Merry threw my pan flute in here and I can't seem to find it."

"And you think it just _happened _to fall into one of my pots… to the bottom?" Haven raised an eyebrow at her friend and bent over to retrieve his lost instrument off the ground, "You should look closer next time."

Pippin timidly took the pan flute in his hands, "Thanks Hav," he mumbled.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for Bilbo's party?" she asked as she slid a pot of yellow roses from a shelf in the corner.

"Oh right!" Pippin slid his instrument in his pocket, "Before Merry threw my pan flute in here, we were on our way to the tailor's to pick up our coats. Aren't you catering the flowers?"

"Like I do every year," Haven gestured brightly to the many colorful bouquets of roses and snapdragons. She turned to her friend, "Well, if you aren't doing anything right now, you can at least lend me a hand."

"Okay," Pippin shrugged and took a small pot in each hand, "Uh, so what do I do with them?" he asked.

"There's a cart ready to be loaded out front," she wrapped her arms around three flowerpots and carried them easily out the door with Pippin at her heels, "Just don't drop them now, Pip."

Pippin scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I'm _that _clums-" he missed a step going down and nearly lost his grip on the two flowerpots. He held them tighter to him as he straightened, a bit flustered, "I didn't drop them!"

"Honestly Pippin, I sometimes forget _you're _the oldest, but then I remind myself," Haven sighed and let out a small chuckle. She placed her pots onto the cart and rid Pippin of his own burden before he really did break something.

After the last pot was pushed onto the cart, Haven went around her shop to get her miniature pony, Willow. The animal gave an excited grunt as Haven took the rope around her muzzle. When she came back, Pippin was still leaning against the cart.

"Thank you for your help, Pip," Haven said, hooking Willow to the load, "You should hurry, though. Merry might leave you behind."

"You sure you don't need any help?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No," she said as she grabbed the lead rope again, "See you at the party!" she called as she walked away.

The fair weather in Hobbiton that day seemed to brighten Haven's mood even more. Birds chirped from the fences and trees; Hobbits chatted excitedly to each other about the evening's events that were yet to unfold. She reached the meadow where Bilbo's party was to be held. Tents were already being set up as well as tables for the guests and the food. Haven led Willow down the slope and was greeted by an older Hobbit.

"Hello Haven, my dear."

"Good afternoon Bilbo," Haven smiled sweetly at the old Baggins, "I've brought the flowers for your party. I hope they're alright."

"There's never been a year where they haven't been more than satisfactory, dear," Bilbo said, looking over the flowers fondly, "And beautiful to say the least," he added.

"Thank you, Bilbo," she said brightly, "Where shall I put them?"

"Oh don't worry about that," he said, waving his hand dismissively, "I'll take care of it. You just go get ready for the festivities."

Haven nodded her head and gave Willow a soft pat on her cheek before rushing home. She bathed in scented water – a gift from Merry and Pippin on her last birthday – and let her hair fall down her back as she dressed in a pale green dress and black corset. By the time she was finished getting ready, evening had pushed its way into the day. The sun was setting in a pool of oranges, reds, and pinks. With one last glance at herself in her mirror, she skipped out the door and towards the meadow.

The festivities for Bilbo's 111th birthday had already begun. Music drifted up to Haven as she made her way to the gates where Bilbo was greeting everyone.

"Hello again, Haven," he greeted happily, "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you Bilbo," Haven wished him a happy birthday and went on to find her mischievous friends.

Pippin and Merry were talking amongst themselves in hushed voices behind one of the many tents. They did not see Haven approach them. She stuck her head between theirs, "What are we whispering about?"

Pippin clutched at his chest and Merry fell backwards onto his back, "Nearly gave me a heart attack, you did," Pippin gasped.

"Not what I planned, but I'll take it," she smirked, "But seriously, what were you two whispering about?"

"We were just about to have a little fun," Merry said. There was the crack and fizzle of fireworks as Gandalf the Wizard set some off for the entertainment of the Hobbit children. He pointed in the direction of the sound and smiled, "That kind of fun."

"Well, let's get to it then," Pippin yanked his friend to his feet. Merry shoved him into the tent as he ducked behind Gandalf's cart when the old wizard came to gather more fireworks for his light show. Merry peeked over the edge of the cart and thumped his fist on the outside of the tent to signal Pippin that the coast was clear. Haven watched in amusement as Merry helped Pippin into the cart. The Hobbit began rummaging through the various fireworks.

"How's this one?" he asked, showing a dark green rocket.

"No, not that one," Merry whispered, peeking over his shoulder, "The big one! Use the big one."

Pippin threw the green rocket aside and held up a large red tube that was shaped like a dragon. Merry nodded excitedly and helped him down. Pippin ducked inside the tent as Merry pulled an apple from his pocket and casually took a bite as he looked around and jumped into the tent after Pippin.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" Haven asked skeptically, pushing back the tent flap to see the boys lighting the rocket. They ignored her as triumphant grins split their faces in half.

"Done," Pippin said, pushing it farther into the dirt.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground," Merry said as he realized they had made a very big mistake and pushed the dangerous firework to Pippin.

"It is in the ground!" Pippin pushed it back.

"Outside!"

"It was your idea!"

They struggled with the rocket. Haven shrieked when she saw that the wick was almost to the base and jumped out of the tent just in time. The rocket shot into the air in a blaze of black smoke and red sparks, taking the entire tent with it. Merry and Pippin were blasted back onto the ground, their faces covered in soot and a similar expression of confusion. The firework exploded, fizzling the tent to nothing but ashes, and took form of a very large red dragon. It swooped downwards over the heads of the now panicking Hobbits that took cover on the ground and then exploded once more into a shower of sparks over the lake. They began clapping when they realized their lives were not in danger.

Haven let out a cheer as the last of the sparks fizzled out. She turned to Merry and Pippin to smile at them but they were being dragged away by the ears with Gandalf leading them. She rolled her eyes. _They'll be gone for the rest of the night, I'm sure, _she thought. Dancing and drink was the only thing she figured would be the best for her for the rest of the night. Bilbo's nephew Frodo brought her a pitcher of pumpkin ale just for her.

"You know, I will never understand why you can't drink normal ale," he said, plopping down next to her.

"I've told you before," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "Food and drink make me sick if they aren't sweet. I'm not sure why, but I am sure not complaining," she smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come dance with me Frodo. Pippin and Merry are somewhere in trouble with Gandalf and I need to get up and do something instead of sit here and get drunk!"

She dragged her friend out to the center of the meadow where other hobbits were engaged in merry dancing to the music being played. Frodo twirled Haven in graceful circles and dipped her when the song ended. They continued their dancing until they finally collapsed into seats at a nearly empty table, both out of breath.

"That was fun," Haven breathed, "But I think that if I continue, my heart will explode in my chest."

Frodo laughed, "Bilbo is just about to do his birthday speech anyways."

Haven watched the old Hobbit stand up on a makeshift stage made up of barrels set up in front of the many tables in the meadow. He was smiling brightly at all of them, "My dear Bagginses and Boffins," he bellowed happily, "Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs and Chubbs, Burrowses and Hornblowers, Blogers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots-"

"Proudfeet!" an elderly Hobbit interjected hotly. Bilbo waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" he said happily – Haven thought he sounded a bit drunk, "I am proud to tell you I am immensely fond of you all and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable Hobbits."

The Hobbits cheered, "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve," Bilbo continued. No one was sure if that was meant as a joke or an insult. Instead, there was feeble clapping scattered amongst the Shire folk.

"I have… things to do and I have put this off for far too long…" as he spoke, Bilbo pulled something from his waistcoat pocket and put his hands behind his back, "I regret to announce this is the end… I am going now… I bid you all a very fond farewell," he lowered his voice as he said, "Goodbye!" and he vanished.

Haven was more curious than she was frightened. Where had Bilbo gone? Was this supposed to be a joke? _Well, it's not a very good one. Everyone is in a panic_. Haven watched as the Hobbits began whispering frantically to each other and pointing to the spot where Bilbo was just standing. One of them approached the barrels and swung a rather large branch over them. He turned and shrugged his shoulders when it made contact with nothing solid.

Merry and Pippin made their way to where she was sitting and plopped down at each of her sides, "What do you suppose that was all about?" Merry asked, taking Haven's cup and taking a swig of her pumpkin ale.

"Who knows?" she shrugged.

* * *

_**Of course we all know what happened, but ya know :)**_

_**Review!**_


	3. An Unexpected Journey

_**Hello! Alright, so this is the last chapter I am writing before I leave the decision up to you, the readers: would you like me to continue?**_

**Disclaimer: Jinxx does not own LotR. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**She cries herself to sleep every night because she could never come up with something this epic ;-;**

**Even talking in third person can't help make her feel better... -sigh-**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**An Unexpected Journey**

After Bilbo's sudden disappearance, Haven decided it was time to return home. She patted her boys on their heads and told them to stay out of trouble.

"You aren't my mother," Pippin grumbled. She just rolled her eyes and left.

The next day, Haven did not open up her shop. Instead, she tended to Willow, who needed to be brushed, and her home garden, which needed much weeding. She spent the day in her backyard humming to herself as she pulled the pesky weeds from her flowerbed. When she was finished with her pink rose bushes, she straightened with a satisfied sigh.

"Busy?" the voice made Haven whirl around with a small shriek. Pippin and Merry were smirking at her. She glared at them.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" she said.

"Not to do it because it could cause your death?" Merry guessed with a grin.

"And you insist on doing it… why?" she brushed a strand of stray hair from her face and crossed her arms.

Pippin just shrugged, "We think it's fun and we know that you won't actually die," he said.

Haven sighed, "Fair enough," she said, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We were on our way to check out Farmer Maggot's crop," Merry said easily, "Would you like to join us?"

"Not really," Haven flinched. When they messed with Farmer Maggot's crops, the two usually sported bruises and bite marks from the old Hobbit's hounds, "That doesn't sound like much fun to me."

It was Merry's turn to shrug, "Alright, suit yourself. C'mon Pip," the two hopped over Haven's fence and strolled down the road towards the outskirts of Hobbiton where Maggot's farm lie. She groaned and decided it would be best to follow them and make sure they didn't hurt themselves too badly. She went inside her hobbit hole and grabbed three small sackfuls of her homemade hard candy, a flask of pumpkin juice, and her black traveling cloak and stuffed them in a small bag before heading out.

"I heard that Frodo left last night with Samwise to chase after Bilbo," Haven's ears perked up when she heard the gossip.

"I knew there was something weird about those Bagginses," someone said, "Bilbo hasn't been the same since he had that adventure out of the Shire sixty years ago."

"I just hope that if that Frodo boy returns, he keeps those wild tales of adventures to himself!"

"Where do you suppose Frodo went?" Merry asked as they climbed up a grassy hill near old Maggot's farm.

"Wherever Bilbo went, I'm sure," Haven said, picking a wild daisy from the ground. She slid the stem behind her ear, "He really looks up to his uncle."

"I hope he comes back home soon," said Pippin, "Ooh, here we are! His corn is growing nice this year."

The trio snuck their way through the fields, picking every available vegetable they could. Merry was having a hard time digging up a potato plant. Pippin helped him pull but with great effort. Suddenly, the plant broke free of the ground and hit Merry in the nose. He fell backwards onto Pippin, who was also struck in the face by the vicious potato.

"I never thought I'd see the day that food would fight back," Merry muttered.

"Mr. Frodo?"

They turned to the sound of the new voice. Merry raised an eyebrow as it continued to call out, "Frodo?! Frodo!"

"That sounds like…" Pippin shushed Haven and grabbed her hand as they followed the sound of the voices through the tall corn, for another one had joined the last. They could hear the voices on the other side of the wall of corn. The boys shared a glance before Pippin nodded and they both leaped out of the crop. There were surprised shouts and the sound of bodies hitting the ground.

"Frodo!" she heard Pippin exclaim, "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello Frodo," Merry said cheerily. Haven hoped out of the crop to see the four Hobbits, Sam included, picking themselves off the ground. The vegetables they had gathered were scattered all over the place.

Sam grabbed Pippin, who had jumped on Frodo, and pushed him off of his master, "Get off him," he growled.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Frodo, a little surprised to see them.

"Sam, hold this," Merry shoved a large cabbage in the hobbit's hands.

"You've been in the Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam accused.

Merry went to speak when he was suddenly cut off by the bay of dogs. They all turned and saw a scythe bobbing above the corn followed by the angry voice of Farmer Maggot himself. Pippin quickly took hold of Frodo and began pushing him in the opposite direction through the crop with everyone following behind them.

"I don't know why he's so upset!" Merry scoffed as they ran, "It's only a couple of carrots."

"And some cabbages," Pippin added over his shoulder, "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before!"

"Yes, Pippin. My point is…" Merry breathed, "He's clearly overreacting!"

"You two have been stealing from Farmer Maggot?" Haven shouted.

"It's not _stealing_," Pippin said, "We're merely taking what we would have bought in the market otherwise!"

"So stealing!" Haven huffed.

"Just run!" Merry shouted.

The Hobbits pushed their way through the crop as quickly as their legs would carry them. They broke through the last cornfield at last and Pippin skid to a stop just at the edge of a steep drop off. Merry stopped short behind him, followed by Haven and Frodo. Sam, however, was looking over his shoulder watching out for Farmer Maggot and didn't see that his friends had stopped running. He barreled right into them and sent all of them over the edge of the drop off. They tumbled head over heels and landed one on top of the other on the ground. Haven shoved Sam off of her and groaned as she sat up. She counted her blessings that her back wasn't broken.

She got to her feet slowly. Merry lifted himself up on his elbows with a groan and Frodo splayed over his stomach, "I think I've broken something," he reached behind him and pulled out a carrot, which was broken clean in half. He whimpered pathetically at the sight of it.

Sam sat up and brushed himself off haughtily, "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" he snorted.

"What? That was just a detour," Merry said brushing off his sleeves, "A shortcut."

"A shortcut to what?" Sam shot.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin had spotted a patch of mushrooms growing at the base of a tree a few feet in front of them. Sam was the first to scramble to his feet, shoving Pippin back to the ground as he did so. Merry wasn't as helpful either for he did the same when he got to his own feet. Haven rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if they boys' obsession with mushrooms was amusing or pathetic.

As the other three fused over the mushrooms, Frodo was tense and watchful. His brow furrowed and he turned to them, "I think we should get off the Road," he said cautiously.

"Why Frodo? What's wrong?" Haven asked.

The wind began to pick up from their left. It picked up the leaves off the ground and swirled them around the five Hobbits. Haven's blood suddenly felt cold when she heard a peculiar shriek coming from down the Road. Frodo turned to the other boys and said frantically, "Get off the Road! Quick!"

Haven grabbed Pippin and Merry by the hoods of their cloaks and pulled them down under a large tree root on the side of the Road. Sam and Frodo vaulted over it and quickly ducked in underneath it with the other three. Frodo hastily told them to be quiet as the sound of horse hooves thumped from above them. Haven felt her heart hammering painfully in her chest and she wondered if whoever they were hiding from could hear it. She raised her gaze up to a gap in the root and saw a great black horse standing above them. The figure on its back was also dressed in a long black cloak with its hood drawn over its face. There was something very unsettling about this new person and when it hopped heavily from the horse's back, Haven shut her eyes tight and buried her face in Pippin's shoulder. The fear she felt was unbearable.

She heard the figure stoop over their hiding place and draw in short breaths as if trying to sniff them out like a dog. Merry grabbed the bag they had stowed the mushrooms in from Sam and chucked it desperately into the woods in the other direction. The figure turned quickly to the sound and was gone with frightening speed. The ice in her veins lifted gradually and Haven found herself being hauled to her feet by Pippin. The five Hobbits took off running away from the Black Rider as fast as they could. They only stopped when Merry slipped down a bank. Pippin and Haven slid to his side.

"What was that?" Merry asked Frodo. Frodo only shook his head and gave a frightened look towards his hand. In his palm was a plain gold ring.

"Frodo?" Haven placed a hand on her friend's arm. He jumped at her touch.

"We can't stay here," he said shakily, "Come on. We have to get away before it comes back."

They didn't question and followed Frodo deeper into the woods. They could hear the mysterious Black Rider's horse galloping on the Road. They were sure they would lose it if they continued through the brush. Night began to fall and they were soon farther from their homes than they had ever been. The moon guided them through the forest and they slipped and slid on the muddy ground. Soon, Frodo ducked behind a tree to check and see if it was safe – and to catch his breath.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Frodo announced.

"What is going on?" Pippin whined breathlessly.

Merry pushed passed Pippin, ignoring his question, and watched Frodo intently. Sam glanced around nervously, "The Black Rider was looking for something… Or someone," Merry said quietly, "Frodo?"

Haven watched Frodo carefully and saw that her friend was deeply troubled. Whatever was after him had no intention of letting up the chase – or letting the young hobbit live.

"Get down!" Pippin cried. The five dove to the ground under the cover of some brambles. Through the leaves, they saw the black silhouette of the Rider against the darkening skyline. The Hobbits held their breath for they were not sure if the strange new Enemy could hear them or not. The horse stamped its feet impatiently and it turned and departed. Frodo let out a silent sigh.

"I have to leave the Shire," he said quietly. He turned to his friends with a troubled expression, "Sam and I must get to Bree."

Merry nodded in understanding," Right…" he said, "Buckleberry Ferry; follow me!"

The Hobbits broke their cover and began to race towards the direction of the Brandywine River. The moment their feet touched down on the Road again, a Black Rider leapt out of the bush. The horse snarled and reared up on its hind legs. The Rider wailed – a sound that was close to the shriek of a banshee.

"Another one! Frodo, follow me!" Merry shouted, reeling back when the horse's front hooves came back down to the ground.

"Pippin!" Haven grabbed her friend who was staring horrorstruck at the large black horse and its menacing rider and began sprinting to the river – which as now just out of their reach.

They scaled over the low fence that separated the forest from the boathouse and pushed on. Haven could see the little ferry bobbing in the black water of the river. Dirt turned to wood as she crossed over to the Wooden Wharf and onto the Buckleberry Ferry. The little raft was bound to it by ropes.

"Get the ropes, Sam," Merry ordered hastily. Merry and Sam began unwinding the ropes from the pillars. Haven then realized they were short one Hobbit.

"Where's Frodo?" she turned to her friends with a panicked expression. Sam's face seemed to drain of color when he heard the Black Riders begin shrieking. They glanced up and saw that Frodo was running to them while being pursued by the black horses. Haven's heart felt as if it were going to burst free of her rib cage.

"Frodo!" Sam screamed, "Hurry! Frodo!"

"Go!" Frodo exclaimed.

Merry and Pippin discarded the ropes onto the ferry and pushed off the poles, "Run Frodo!" Pippin cried. They were all shouting and waving their arms at Frodo, urging him to run faster. The Black Riders were closing in, "Frodo! Jump!"

Frodo crossed the Wooden Wharf and, with a tremendous leap, scaled over the rest of the dock. Haven held out her arms to her friend and caught him as he landed on the ferry. His brow was damp with sweat and the fear masked every other emotion on his young face. He was shaking like a leaf. Haven took his face in her hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Frodo nodded and cast a glance over his shoulder. The Black Rider that had followed Frodo onto the Wooden Wharf steered his horse away from the edge. Two more riders raced out of the woods along the river as the first gave shrieks of rage. Haven covered her ears at the sound. It jerked its horse back towards the woods and followed the other riders with more of its frightening speed.

Frodo turned to Merry, who was beginning to paddle the ferry in the opposite direction, "How far until the nearest crossing?"

Merry stared sternly at the shadows of the riders as they disappeared back into the woods, "The Brandywine Bridge," he said, "Twenty miles."

There was no turning back.

* * *

_**The decision is up to you know.**_

_**Review if you would like me to continue :)**_


	4. The Prancing Pony

_**Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing :) I'm glad you all enjoyed the intro chapters!**_

_**And like I promised, i will continue this story to the end! Thank you again!**_

**Disclaimer: Jinxx does not own LotR. If she did, her life would be awesome.**

**But she doesn't.**

**So it isn't.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Prancing Pony**

"I'm starving," Frodo muttered as they drifted down the Brandywine River. It had been a while since anyone had spoken. They had not seen any sign of the Black Riders since they disappeared into the forest.

Haven had been dozing when Frodo spoke. She sat up slowly, feeling every ache and pain her body could bring her, and rubbed her head. It throbbed from sleeping in the same position for too long. Merry patted her on the shoulder.

"I would offer food, but I think we dropped it all when we were running from the Riders," he said. Next to Haven, Pippin sighed loudly.

"Oh!" Haven exclaimed. The boys jumped, a bit startled at her outburst.

"What? What is it?" Pippin asked, scanning the banks on either side of them for any signs of trouble.

Haven rummaged through her long-forgotten bag, "No, Pippin. I forgot all about these. How could I be so stupid?" She pulled out one of her little sacks filled with hard candy. She turned to Frodo, "Hold out your hand Frodo."

He did as he was told and Haven dumped a few pieces of the candy into the young hobbit's hand. His eyes lit up, "You're fantastic you know that?"

Haven smiled and turned to Pippin and Merry. They stuck out their hands eagerly, "Leave it to Haven to save the day," Merry smirked.

"It's just candy," she said, popping a piece into her mouth. The sweet vanilla flavour rushed her tongue like a small army. She had to admit, her candy was excellent.

"We'll be approaching the bridge here soon," Merry announced a few moments later. He glanced up at the sky, "Good thing too. The clouds look ready to burst."

Haven followed his gaze nervously. The night sky was blackened even further by angry looking storm clouds. Thunder and lightening never did sit well with her. Nervous laughter bubbled on her lips and she had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep quiet. Pippin raised an eyebrow at her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, fine," she said, trying to keep her voice level, though it shook with every breath, "Why do you ask?"

Pippin grabbed her wrist and held it lightly between his fingers. Even in the darkness, they could see she was shaking like a leaf. Pippin smirked knowingly at her, "Don't worry Hav," he whispered, "I'll protect you from the big bad thunderstorm."

Haven yanked her wrist free of his grip and scowled at him, "More like throw me out in the middle of it."

"I would never," Pippin gripped the spot over his heart dramatically.

"You would too."

* * *

Rain poured from the sky in buckets and thunder crashed loud enough to shatter the thickest glass. It took every ounce of courage Haven had not to squeal and dig a hole to hid in and cry. The five of them trudged through the building mud and water that climbed up their legs and soaked them to the bone. Haven sneezed. Merry glanced over his shoulder.

"We're almost there, see? The gates of Bree are just passed this line of trees," They all felt a rush of relief when they saw the small village of stone and half-timbered houses nestled against a low wooded hill. The lights shimmered through the thick curtain of heavy rain. A hedge surrounded the village and a great gate barred the western entrance.

The five Hobbits approached the gates, wild eyed, ragged, and out of breath. Thunder crashed in the sky. haven squeaked, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Come on," Frodo said over the rain. The door of the gate had two sliding windows that varied in height; one, Haven supposed, was for Men, while the other, much shorter than the first, was for Hobbits. Frodo approached the door and thumped his fist on it loudly.

The taller window slid open and a surly gatekeeper peered out at them, "What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo announced with confidence.

The top window snapped shut and the shorter one opened. He gatekeeper swung his lantern towards them and blinded them with uncomfortable, bright yellow light. He looked them over once more, "Hobbits! Five Hobbits, and what's more out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn," Frodo said. Then he added sternly, "Our business is our own."

To their relief, the gatekeeper unlocked and swung open the door and stood aside to let them pass, "Alright young sir. I meant no offense," the five gratefully made their way into Bree. The gatekeeper eyed them curiously in the lantern light, "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad; can't be too careful."

Haven clung to Merry and Pippin as they passed by the tall, looming Bree folk. They trudged uphill and made their way carefully to the rain-soaked narrow streets. The buildings towered over them and from inside, they could see light behind the thick curtains over the windows.

Merry nudged Frodo and pointed to a swinging wood sign above their heads that announced "The Prancing Pony" in swirling purple letters, "There it is," he said. The five of them hurried for the entrance and were grateful when they found the inside of the inn to be warm and dry.

Frodo approached the podium and attempted to grab the innkeeper's attention, "Excuse me?" he called over the noise of clinking glasses and drunken chatter.

The innkeeper peered over the podium, "Good evening little masters," he said politely, throwing them a warm smile, "If you're seeking accommodations we have some nice, cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available Mr.… ah…"

Frodo hesitated, "U-Underhill," he said at last, "My name's Underhill."

"Underhill? Hmm…" the innkeeper looked as if he were trying to remember if he knew such a name.

"We're friends with Gandalf the Grey," Frodo said quickly, "Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf… Oh!" his face lit up with fond recognition, "Oh yes! I remember; elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat?"

Frodo nods excitedly, but the innkeeper shook his head, "Not seen him for six months," he said.

Frodo's face fell. He turned to them, "What do we do now?" Sam whispered worriedly.

"We might as well go and have a sit," Haven sighed. She was soaked to the bone and wanted to warm up. They found an empty table in the corner that was as close to the blazing log fire as they could get. Haven slid down the booth so that she could prop herself against the wall. Merry and Pippin slid in after her. Frodo and Sam shared the seat on the other side of the table.

They remained quiet, making it obvious that their goal was to be conspicuous. Sam, however, could not help himself. He would cast nervous glances over his shoulder every now and then. Frodo laid a hand on his shoulder.

"This place is lively, isn't it?" Pippin asked, eyeing the few dwarves that were seated in the opposite corner.

"I guess," Haven cringed when a man who had clearly more than enough to drink vomited over the bar.

She tore her eyes away, feeling her stomach churn at the sight. The drunken noise buzzed in her head and the smoke filled her senses. She began to fidget in her seat. Merry, who had left without a word, plopped back down next to Pippin with a very large mug of beer in his hands. Pippin jumped at the sight of it.

"What's that?" his eyes were wide.

"This, my friend, is a pint," Merry replied.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked in disbelief. He stood suddenly, "I'm getting one."

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam called after him. Pippin paid him no attention and hurried off.

Haven rolled her eyes," There's no stopping him once he has his mind set," she said.

A couple of swarthy men leaned against the bar, glanced at Frodo and quickly looked away. Sam tensed up, "That fellows done nothing but stare at you since we arrived."

Frodo and Haven followed Sam's gaze to a dark corner where a brooding stranger sat smoking a curiously carved, long-stemmed pipe. He peered at them from beneath the hood of a worn traveling cowl with gleaming eyes. Haven shivered. Frodo gestured to the innkeeper.

"Excuse me? That man in the corner – who is he?" he asked.

The innkeeper cast a sideways glance at the mysterious stranger, "He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is I never heard, but 'round here, he's known as Strider."

"Strider," Frodo said curiously to himself. The innkeeper was called away. Frodo's eyes were suddenly far away. He fidgeted with his fingers under the table.

"Frodo?" Haven waved a hand in front of his face, "Frodo?"

"Baggins?"

"Oh no…" Merry turned to see Pippin sitting at the bar with some of the Bree folk. Frodo snapped out of his daze, his face a mask of extreme worry.

"Sure, I know a Baggins. He's over there," Pippin was saying. He turned in his stool and pointed at Frodo, "Frodo Baggins; he's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

Frodo scrambled out of their booth and hurried towards Pippin. Haven slapped her forehead with her hand, "He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut when he's drunk," she groaned.

"Pippin!"

"Steady on, Frodo!"

Haven, Merry, and Sam watched Frodo as he lost his footing and fell back onto the floor of the inn. The plain gold ring flew out of his hand. He reached for it and caught it on his finger.

Haven's jaw dropped when Frodo suddenly vanished.

* * *

**Dammit Pippin! XD**

**Also! If you are wondering what my characters look like, I will be posting pictures on my Deviantart and posting links on my profile here. You can also check out my other OCs for my Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts fics as well!**

**Visit my profile when they are up :)**

**Hahah, anyway, review please? :)**


	5. Strider

_**Hey! So I finally got pictures of my charaters posted on my profile! Maybe. I'm not sure yet! But if they are there, please check them out :) and if you're interested, read some of my other stories!**_

_**Anyway! On with this story!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Strider**

The inn was left in complete silence. Sam turned, his face white as a sheet – he looked sick. Pippin instantly sobered when he realized what he had just done. Haven saw the stranger in the corner frown as the inn erupted in excitement.

"This is bad, pulling a stunt like that with people about," Merry panicked. He stood and went over to Pippin, dragging him back to the table by his ear.

"It's a wonder I can even hear with you people around," Pippin complained when he took his seat next to Haven.

"Why would you go and do something like that for?" Merry growled.

As the two argued over who had done what, Haven watched the stranger stand swiftly and approach an empty table. He bent over and, to her relief and horror, pulled Frodo to his feet. He whispered something harshly into the Hobbit's ear and dragged him towards the stairs leading to the inn's rooms. She swatted Merry on his arm.

"While you two were bickering, that Strider fellow found Frodo," she hissed, taking hold of a steak knife from another table, "Hurry up before something happens."

Sam, Merry, and Pippin exchanged glances. Pippin picked up the stool he sat in and followed Haven to the stairs; Merry grabbed a candlestick; and Sam brandished only his fists. They climbed the stairs to the second floor of the inn and heard a hushed whisper behind one of the doors. Haven pressed her ear to it and then kicked it open as hard as she could. Sam was the first to barge in.

"Leave him or I'll have you, longshanks!" he shouted angrily.

Frodo was standing in the corner, the stranger facing them with his sword drawn. He had his hood drawn back from his face, showing narrow, handsome features and long dark hair over green eyes. Haven immediately lowered her knife. Strider sheathed his sword, an amused smile playing on his lips. Haven hurried over to Frodo, followed closely by Sam, "Are you alright?" Frodo only nodded, his gaze fixed on the Ranger.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit," Strider said. His voice was deep and quiet, "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming."

"Who's coming?" Haven asked, though she very well knew the answer. Strider only smirked.

"The Riders are beings not to be messed with," he said, "I assume they will be here no later than tonight. You best reconsider where you will be sleeping."

"We have nowhere else to stay," Frodo said, his voice quiet.

"Not necessarily," Strider glanced out the window, "Quickly, gather your things. I will have words with Butterbur. You will not stay where they know the Ring will be."

With that, Strider left the room silently. Pippin tossed the stool he was still holding aside, "All this trouble for a little ring?"

Frodo said nothing.

Strider had taken it upon himself to hide the five hobbits in his room across the street. The rain came down in oversized buckets, drenching the windows and the buildings with water. The Ranger sat at a table near the windows and stared out into the streets, his eyes far away. Haven was stitching up one of her candy bags. A seam had started to tear and she caught it just in time. A minute further and her candy would have been all over the floor. The sweets were in a small pile next to her as she worked. Pippin grabbed a few and popped them in his mouth.

"How long do you suppose it'll be before these Riders show up?" he asked Strider.

The Ranger shook his head, "Who knows? It might be best if you went to sleep. I will stay up and keep watch."

Haven could feel her shoulders sag with exhaustion. It had been hours since she could actually sit down and relax. Everything in her body ached and all she wanted to do was bury her head into a pillow and drift off. She settled herself on the edge of the bed and curled up into a ball. Merry and Pippin lay next to her. Pippin poked her in the side.

"You know, some of us actually enjoy sleeping," she said, rolling over to face him.

He smirked at her, "You've never had a decent night's sleep since we were kids," he said. His tone turned quiet and serious, "You always told me your nightmares kept you awake."

"Well, maybe tonight will be the night I finally sleep well," Haven's hands unconsciously snaked their way up to her neck. She felt the raised skin where three scars wrapped around from behind her left ear down to her chest. She shuddered, "Or… maybe not."

"Can't be too sure Hav," Pippin said. Then he reached out and touched one of the scars gently with is fingertips, "I only wish there was some way to go back and see to it that this never happened. I don't think I've ever seen you so scared."

Haven closed her eyes.

* * *

**Twelve years ago…**

_Haven swung her empty basket to and fro as she skipped through the empty fields behind her home. The tall grass scratched against her legs. She was looking for different flavors for her candy – particularly vanilla. She had successfully made a batch of hard candy with pumpkin spice, but the vanilla plant was very hard to come by around Hobbiton. She knew it was there. She held smelt it in the air one summer when a breeze passed by her face from the east._

'_The flower is shaped like a long white bell,' she reminded herself, 'with long green leaves and a thick stem.'_

_Haven only knew what the flower looked like, but she had no idea where it grew – which was a problem. She sighed and kept walking, her basket feeling uncomfortably light in her hands. The trees of the forest soared over her head as she entered. The song birds sung their melodies down at the Hobbit girl from the branches. The sun filtered through the turning leaves, casting orange shadows on the ground. Haven began to hum to herself as she searched for the white plant._

_A low, guttural growl rumbled behind her. Haven stopped in her tracks and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned slowly and felt her eyes grow wide and fill with tears. A large black wolf was stalking her from behind the trees. It frothed at the mouth and its eyes seemed to glow red. The furs on its haunches were raised threateningly. Haven took a step back and stumbled to the ground._

"_Help," she croaked, though her voice didn't travel far. She was too scared to scream, "Help!"_

_The wolf lunged and Haven threw her basket up to protect her face. The large animal swung its paw and slashed her from her ear to her chest. The pain burst forth like wildfire and rushed all the air from her lungs. Haven doubled over on the ground, tears streaming down her face. It had cut her deep; she was bleeding all over the forest floor. The wolf bared its teeth and crouched to strike again. _

_It was suddenly swept off of its feet by a large branch. With a yelp, it scurried off into the woods._

"_Haven?"_

_She tried raising her head to the voice, but all she could do was move her eyes. She felt tired and cold. Pippin knelt beside her, unsure of what to do with her. She was bleeding badly and needed help. He decided to scoop her up and rush back to Hobbiton, "Don't worry Hav. You're going to be fine, I promise!"_

* * *

Haven's eyes snapped open. She had fallen asleep without even realizing. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She gasped at the sound of a distant wail.

The Riders had found them.

* * *

_**A little background for Haven :) I hope you all liked how she looks (if you took the time to check out the pictures XD)**_

_**Please review :3**_


End file.
